


带我们去见你家Luthor

by lisabart



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisabart/pseuds/lisabart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>外星人们来到地球，向Lex提出了特殊请求：“他们身材高挑，肤色白皙，而且是光头。Lex微笑着。他们不可能心怀叵测。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	带我们去见你家Luthor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Us To Your Luthor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/352963) by [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain). 



> Dear laceymcbain, 
> 
> I am one of your big fans from China. Thank you very much for your generous authoriztion for your brilliant work. This is the link of a chinese forum where I can share with more Smallville fans. http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-180449-1-1.html。 
> 
> Please accept my deep admiration.

“我不想去，”Clark说。

“那就别去。”Lex耸耸肩。他浏览着桌上的文件。Clark陷在沙发里，那副表情在Clark长大后，Lex就没有见过了。“你在撅嘴吗？”

“没有。”

Lex翻翻白眼。他真的没时间来处理这个。现在才上午十点，二十分钟后他有个电话会议，还有一堆合同等他批准。“让他们找别人去。”

“比如说谁？蝙蝠侠？好吧，他会摆出一副暗黑，阴森森的架势。他会在五分钟内威胁或者冒犯到外星人。”

“阴森森，Clark？”

”额，你能想到一个更好的形容Bruce的词？“Clark反驳道。

“险恶的，威胁的，沉思的。”Lex望了望Clark。“阴森森，的确。”

“多谢。”

Lex在咖啡杯后偷偷笑了笑。“你低估了他。只要他愿意，Bruce可是非常有魅力的。”

“当他穿那身制服的时候可不行。他会一副‘我是个大坏蝙蝠，你是个微不足道的外星人’的架势。”

Lex轻笑了一下。Clark说的有道理。“那Diana怎么样？”

“在让他们下飞船之前，她会花十分钟审问他们对女性的态度。”

“Flash？”

Clark大笑起来。好吧，划掉Flash。Wally可能在外星人还没摸清头脑之前就把他们带到当地酒吧，灌醉了，然后唱起跑调的卡拉OK。Lex走到沙发前，坐到Clark身边。

“我不知道该说什么，”他说，抚慰地摸了摸Clark的膝盖。“你很擅长这个。大家都信任你。而且，万一出错了，你可是坚不可摧的。”

Clark怒视着他。“那，我是人体盾牌。”

“额，不，不是的。更像外星人盾牌。”Lex注意到Clark眼中一闪而过的怒火。“Clark，我们都知道你会去机场迎接那艘飞船。”

“我知道，”Clark咕哝着。“我只是希望我有的选。”

“你总是有的选的-别忘了。现在赶紧走吧...考虑到你穿破制服的频率，家里总要有人有份赚钱的工作。”

Lex从沙发上滑下来，走向他的办公桌。

“我有份赚钱的工作，Lex。记者，记得不？”

“说的好像星球日报给你的微薄工资够养家糊口一样，”Lex轻蔑的说，但他能看见Clark在咧着嘴笑。Clark热爱他的工作，也热爱做超人，就像Lex热爱谈判的兴奋感，资助新的科研项目，偶尔到实验室里体验一把。他们在一起过的很美满。但当Lex想太多的时候，一层阴影就笼上心头，担心会有什么事情发生，然后这一切就不复存在了。

“嗨，”当Clark走向门口的时候，Lex突然说。

“嗯？”

“小心一点。我可不想在午间新闻上看到你着火了，好吧？”

Clark行了个礼，来了个一千瓦的大笑脸。“没问题。晚上在家见。”他给Lex抛个飞吻，走出门。Lex开心的微笑着，拿起电话。

“Lorraine，随时可以把电话会议接过来。”

********************************************************** 

Clark警惕的站在跑道尽头，注视着圆柱形的飞船缓缓停下。他能感觉到地面因飞船重量传来的微微颤动。把披风抛过肩头，Clark不耐烦的等着。他真的不想在这里。他更愿意呆在办公室，在Lex开电话会议的时候，捣捣乱。

Clark皱起眉头，双臂横抱。Lex说他有的选，可感觉上却不是这样。无论如何，为什么他总是被派来迎接来访的外星种族？仅仅因为他不是地球人，并不意味着他了解其他的外星人。Clark心里有些生气-他觉得自己被利用了，被政府利用了，就因为他不会受伤。上一次政府官员参加类似的活动是什么时候？Clark记不起来了。政客们貌似只会在Clark已经确认一切安全，没有人会意外（或者蓄意地）被怀孕，绑架或粉碎之后，跑出来做那些握握触手，亲亲外星宝宝的场面事。

飞船的头锥部展开，一架扶梯伸向地面。两个高挑，皮肤白皙的类人类向他走来。Clark直起腰，摆出他最好的地球代表脸，走上前去迎接他们。

“问候，远道而来的客人们，”他用他深沉，真挚的超人嗓音说。他对着镜子练习微笑直到牙都疼了，Lex告诉他这让他毛骨悚然。Clark为他的微笑骄傲，就像父母们为自家孩子骄傲一样。

类人类们在几英尺外停下，深深的鞠躬。Clark照做了。他通过惨痛的经验学到如果不想被对方的私人卫兵因“过分无礼”而立刻放火的话，最好模仿对方的行为。他以前甚至不知道“egregious（立刻）”是什么意思，直到他的制服被付之一炬。幸好他是防火的，但媒体们捕捉到的景象就...Clark知道在这场事故之后，LexCorp立马着手研究阻燃材料不是个巧合。当然Lex喜欢看他裸体，但绝不是在47个频道壮观绚丽的屏幕上。这是媒体们不再秘密参与这些活动的另一原因，至少是军方可以保密的那些活动。有时Metropolis 媒体真的是太爱管闲事了。对于这点，Clark忍不住有些自豪，尽管这让他作为超人的工作更难做了。

“我是来自氪星的Kal-El，”Clark说，试图听上去专业一些。“我被派来确定你们访问此星球的目的。”Clark差点笑出声来。他听上去像个该死的导游。如果看向你们飞船的左侧，你会看到Metropolis市中心的天际线。最高的建筑是LuthorCorp Tower，高达97层，以类似生殖崇拜的姿势直逼臭氧层。Clark咬住嘴唇，尽力不要微笑。天哪，Lex真是个坏榜样。

“问候，来自氪星的Kal-El，”外星人用轻柔悦耳的声音答道。Clark微笑了。万能翻译器实在是太棒了。让事情都简单了好多。而且外星人也听上去挺开心的。没有那些‘我们为你们的女人和小孩而来’，‘交出你们的水源’，或他从敌意的来访者那里听到的其他废话。当然，那些家伙倾向于用某种粒子武器把他从跑道上炸掉，而不是着陆，再告诉他他们的需求。

其中一个外星人-白皙，光头，有点发光-将一只手举到胸口。Clark能看到修长的手指-略长于人类-刷过长袍灰色有光泽的面料。“我是Sha-Em。这是我的pod-mate，Em-Sha。”

Clark惊讶地又看了一眼。“Pod-mate？”他尖叫道。然后意识到这声音既不平静也不专业。黏糊糊绿色植物和杀手克隆的幻象开始以模糊的黑白影像的形式在他脑海中闪现。他几乎能在舌头上尝到盐和爆米花的味道。这已经不是第一次他想知道，为什么他的生活坚持按照相当糟糕的科幻电影剧本来进行。

“在我们星球上，在妊娠期我们分享同一个卵囊。我觉得你可以说我们是‘双胞胎’”。 

Clark如释重负的松了口气。他跟Lex看过太多次“Invasion of the Body Snatchers”了。

“酷，”Clark咕哝着，看到他们困惑的表情后，立马调整了自己。他大开超人魅力模式，这是少为人知但同样强力的超能力之一。“我的意思是，是的，我明白了。但你们还是没有说明你们此行的目的。”Clark示意外星人跟上他，走向那栋建筑，以便讨论来访的细节。

“我们想请你带我们去见你家Luthor（We would like you to take us to your Luthor)，”外星人说。Clark站住了。两个外星人向前走了几步，然后意识到Clark没跟上来，转过身，期待的望着他。

Clark摇摇头。他肯定是幻听了。他以为他们说...

“你说的是‘leader’吧？就像是‘带我们去见你们的首领’（take us to your leader）？”Clark问。

“不。Luthor。Alexander J.Luthor。他是我们此行的原因。”

Clark怀疑地向前探探身。

“你们 **到底** 要找Lex干什么？”

********************************************************** 

Lex挂上电话，看看手表。电话会议进行的异常顺利，按照惯例，他陶醉在余韵里，因权力和肾上腺素而得意洋洋。如果他抽烟的话，一定会当场掏出一支来。他好奇还要多久Clark才会结束外星游客的游览，把他们交给相关部门。没有Clark在场分享，白白浪费了这美好的余韵。他不喜欢一有外星人来访，超人就变身奇异的外星保姆，做各种安排。难怪Clark厌烦了这些。Lex诚挚的希望今天不会像过去的某天那样：Clark半裸着满身烟熏味的跑回家或者浑身都是外星粘液，抱怨着诸多外星种族野蛮的“先射击，再问问题”的策略。

他打开电视，惊讶地发现画面集中在显然并不-怎么-秘密的空军基地，原计划外星人会在此着陆。这就是所谓的秘密行动哈，Lex想。看上去，飞船周围的记者数目远远超过了着陆外星人的数目。在屏幕的最前方，一位染着金发的诚恳年轻女记者对着麦克风说着什么，向后示意着某个地方，随后镜头就移了过去。镜头模糊了一下，然后聚焦在超人身上，他显然在跟两个高挑，白皙的生物激烈的讨论着什么。Lex没有在画面里看到火或者碎石之类的，但可能还没到时候呢。他调高了音量。

“...他们的要求尚不明确，但超人似乎对他们的意图非常担心。军方已在飞船周围设立了一个安全边界，但除超人外，并没有人跟外星人交谈过。”这位记者正在跟风作斗争，讲话的时候，努力不要让头发吹到嘴里去。Lex哼了一声。尽管他深深爱着Clark，可Clark也把他的工作看的太认真了。上次某些人着陆后想要以复活某流亡的外星霸主的名义杀害几头牛，Clark几乎用超音速的速度把他们赶回飞船，抛回宇宙深处。Lex摇了摇头。Clark对Kent家牛们狂暴的过度保护可不是Lex打算细想的事情。

镜头更接近了，操作员一定是用了某种抛物线麦克风，因为突然Clark的声音洪亮清晰地压过了记者。

“不，绝对不行，”他在说。他摇着头，双手叉腰，来来回回的跺着脚。Lex觉得他看上去像刚从超级娘的“A Chorus Line”剧场逃出来的色盲色情舞者。是因为那双靴子。他告诉过他不要穿那双红靴子，但Clark在Jonathan，Martha的时尚感和连续三年获得Metropolis最佳着装奖的男人中选择了前者。

两个外星人貌似在讨论着。他们身材高挑，肤色白皙，而且是光头。Lex微笑着。他们不可能心怀叵测。他不知道为什么，但他对他们有种很好的预感。他好奇Clark干嘛纠结成这样。

“我们感激你的关心，”外星人说着，“但这要由Luthor来决定。”

Lex张口结舌。他摇摇头。Clark指责他自恋，偶尔以自我为中心，但他真的以为听到了自己的名字。他又调高了音量。

“他没空！你们不能见他。我-我不准许，”Clark说。Lex盯着屏幕。这到底是怎么回事？他打开手机。

“把车开过来。立刻。”

********************************************************** 

Lex的豪华座驾从记者群中挤过。问题像雨点一样滚落到车窗上。

“Luthor先生，你是来迎接外星人的吗？”

“你知道他们的要求是什么吗？”

“是超人叫你来的吗？”

“对于LuthorCorp贿赂市巡视员来获得市中心地产开发项目批准的指控，你如何回应？”

最后一个问题来自Lois Lane。Lex透过茶色车窗向她微笑，弯了弯手指。如果中指竖着的时间稍微长了点，那可不是他的错。Lois在这里，他一点都不吃惊；毕竟，她就像发狂的，害相思病的比特犬那样追随着超人。每次看到她对着Clark流口水的样子，他就得努力压下用一卷报纸敲她鼻子的冲动。额，不是Clark-超人，更具体的说。像大多数人那样，她没有发现之间的联系-当然，这是长期以来Clark的秘密得以保全的原因，但有时Lex无法相信竟然有人能如此的视而不见。

Lex指示司机直接开到超人和外星人在争论的地方。在来基地的路上，整整二十分钟，Lex一直在看CNN。在记者们拼凑直播时间和做荒唐猜测的间隙，Lex听到的那些话，让他困惑不已。他和Clark已经在一起很久了，尽管他知道Clark和任何人一样会嫉妒，但当他是超人的时候，很少流露出来。他们不能让别人有机会将两者联系起来，然而现在，Clark在国际电视上大发脾气只因为两个外星人要见Lex。这说不通。

“停在这里。”Lex戴上墨镜，打开了他带来的信号拦截装置。冒险从来不会有好结果，而且他怀疑他们不会希望接下来的谈话在世界范围内广播。Lex随意地从车上下来，站到阳光里。模糊的一团红蓝闪过，突然Clark站在他面前。

“你在干什么？”Clark急切地悄声说。“你不应该来这里。”

“Luthor！Luthor！”外星人激动地喊着冲过来。Lex感觉到修长的手指拂过他外套的袖子。一股温暖激动的感觉冲刷着他。Clark转身怒视着他们。

“不许碰他！”Clark说，然后他俩瞬时就到了车的另一边。Lex盯着引擎盖那边冲他微笑的开心的外星脸庞。

“这是怎么回事？”Lex问，握着Clark的胳膊。两个外星人发出轻柔的咕咕声，一遍遍的喊着他的名字，形成了奇异悦耳的背景音乐。他闭上眼睛，想起无数次他把Clark的温暖身体压在身下，听着Clark高潮时发出同样无尽的“Lex，Lex，Lex！”的连祷声。

“别在这儿，”Clark沙哑的咕哝着，Lex睁开眼睛。他把放在Clark屁股上的手拿开，脸红了。谢天谢地，披风和车挡住了那些试图窥探的镜头。他都没有意识到自己在轻柔的揉着Clark的屁股。

“Luthor！Lex Luthor！拜托了，”两个外星人异口同声的说。“请让我们跟Luthor讲话。他是唯一能帮助我们的人。我们必须要跟他讲话。”外星人们努力伸手到车的这边，手指缠上了Clark在风中飞舞的披风的尾部。Clark把他们的手拍开了。

“停下！”Clark喊着。“你们不能拥有他。”外星人们退后了一下，继续轻柔的咕哝着，充满期待的对他微笑着。Lex越过Clark的肩膀看过去，莞尔一笑。他们真的挺有魅力的，身材高挑，穿着灰色丝质长袍，好优雅。Lex几乎能感觉到面料像水一样在他手中流动。他们脑袋的轮廓让他联想到月亮，白皙，微微发光。Lex感觉他们的存在就像重力潮汐一样。

“问候，”Lex温和的说。下一刻蓝色的胸膛彻底挡住了他的视线。

“停下！甚至不要-天哪，Lex，你真爱调情。停下来。”

“调情？我就是问候一下而已，”Lex说。“你到底是怎么了？这是什么怪异的外星经前期综合症吗？”

当Clark火热的视线扫过他的时候，Lex的脸颊唰的红了。老天，Clark有点恶毒 **并且** 气坏了。这可不是好现象。他可能什么都没吃过呢。低血糖和Clark加起来绝对是个灾难。

“超人，”Lex说，希望提到他的超人身份能让Clark从他怪异的情绪波动中清醒过来，在无数镜头和外星访客面前。“他们只是想跟我讲话。能有什么坏处？”

“不！”

Lex试图推开Clark，但这感觉像面对一堵墙。巨大毫不动摇的氪星力量，比地球上任何事物都更强大，更倔强。Lex从长期的经验里知道这点。Clark跟他爸爸一模一样。顽固，自以为是，义愤填膺。

Clark貌似深吸一口气，转身面对外星人们。他摆出一副抚慰的笑脸，其诚恳度就跟女记者的天然金发一样不可信。

“ **我** 会跟他谈，”Clark说。“我会解释你们的提议。”

“好的，去问Luthor。他会帮助我们的。”

“留在你们的飞船里，不要跟任何人讲话。记者不行，任何人都不行。”

“我们会等待Kal-El。还有Luthor，”外星人们开心的咕哝着。Lex轻笑。无论他们想要的是什么，Clark确实非常困扰。Lex不明白什么让Clark这么充满敌意。外星人看上去毫无恶意。Lex知道外表是有欺骗性的，但他从这些类人生物身上感觉到的只有温暖和由衷的兴趣。事实上，无论何时他看向他们，一股温暖的光芒就席卷他的全身。这感觉...很好。Lex一只手在披风下按上Clark的腰背部。本来是安抚他的，但Clark吓了一跳，转向Lex。

“我们要离开。”在Lex抗议前，Clark就把他抱在怀里，飞了起来。Lex闭上眼睛，把脸埋在Clark的胸口，听着熟悉的Clark的心跳声。温暖的手指覆上他的脑袋，保护他不受风的侵袭。Lex发誓他听到Clark在低声地自言自语说脏话。

无论外星人想要的是什么，一定非同小可。

********************************************************** 

他们一降落在孤独堡垒，Lex就冷的直哆嗦。要是他知道Clark会把他拐到北极，他一定会坚持先到顶层公寓换个衣服。实际上，他们肯定又打破纪录了。Lex的脸蛋一点都没红呢。

“我们为什么没在顶层公寓？”当Clark将手按在晶体建筑上时，Lex搓着手问。一道门滑开来供他们进入。

“欢迎，Kal-El和Lex Luthor，”一个悦耳的女声说。Lex跟着Clark走进堡垒，接过从侧壁上滑出的一杯温热液体。热茶加了一点点朗姆酒。尽管有些难度，Lex最终成功的让堡垒AI相信这是对抗寒冷的最好解药。

“多谢，”Lex说，喝了一小口，双手握住深紫色的杯子。Clark在烦躁不安地向控制台输入信息。

“给我所有关于Em-shahalian种族的信息，”Clark说。

“我已经把所有信息都提供给你了，Kal-El。你没读吗？”电脑听上去有些受伤。“读了，但是-”

“Kal-El，你看上去有些急躁。你上次吃东西是什么时候？”

Clark忽视了滑出的侧板上提供的一块派。Lex注视着。Clark拒绝派不是个好迹象。绝对不是。

Clark冷静地盯着他。“我告诉过你不要给它添加性格子程序。在你胡闹以前，电脑从来没有给过我脸色看。”

“我只是提高了它的能力以便于在更私人的层面上跟你互动，Clark。这能出什么错？”

“一半的时间它听上去像我妈妈，弄得我很内疚，剩下的时间..."

“怎么了？”Lex明知故问。他努力让自己不要看上去自鸣得意，可这太难了。Clark一直在自讨苦吃。

“剩下的时间它听上去像你。”

“这有什么问题呢？”

Lex坏笑着。耶，给AI重新编程花费了不少时间和精力，但他对结果挺满意的。即使当他不在Clark身边让他保持警惕的时候，电脑也把这个做的挺好。这让Lex相当的满意。当他解释电脑现在有了子程序来询问Clark是否睡好了，上次吃饭是什么时候，是否真打算用那条领带配那件外套的时候，Martha赞不绝口。

“Lex，这很严肃，见鬼的。并且，电脑，我不关心你是否把所有信息都给我了，你一定漏掉了什么。再次查看你的数据库。”

“Kal-El，没必要用那种语气-”

“不关语气什么事，电脑！快去处理。”Clark一拳打在控制台上，在晶体结构上留下了一个相当大的凹痕。电脑发出了一声抽鼻子的声音，屏幕闪烁了一下，然后黑屏了。

“看你干的好事，”Lex说。“你这种态度她是什么都不会告诉你的。你伤害了她的感情。你知道她讨厌你喊她‘电脑’-她的名字是LAURA。”当然，这代表Language-Assisted Universal Resource Archive,但Lex对于首字母缩写词有种异乎寻常的热爱。

“老天，Lex。你非得把我的AI变成Eddie，the Shipboard Computer？（译者注：《银河系漫游指南》中的舰载电脑）上帝作证，要是它开始放声唱歌，我会杀了你。”显然Clark对于Douglas Adam（译者注：《银河系漫游指南》的作者）的天才没什么鉴赏力，据Lex回忆，这可是他当初调整AI的初衷。看来Clark还没有做什么来激发那几个少有的音乐子程序。但这是早晚的事。Lex一直在期待下一场暴风雪的到来，LAURA会高声唱起“Stormy Weather”，Lex确信Barbra Streisand也会为这歌声骄傲。当这发生的时候，他设置了电脑发链接给他。可视电话毕竟还是有用处的。

Clark还在继续随机的按着电脑控制台上的按钮，Lex小口喝着茶，坐到堡垒的一把毛皮椅子上。当然是假毛皮。Clark才不会宽恕杀害无辜毛皮动物的行为，就为了给Lex保暖。他们第一次见到一只海豹宝宝，Lex走上前去，Clark挡在海豹宝宝前面，好像Lex打算当场敲它的脑袋一样。Lex差点就被诱使这么做了，仅仅为了表明立场。

Lex注视着Clark焦虑不安地走来走去，忽视了派，并且电脑执意暗示Clark可能需要小睡一会-直到Lex再也受不了了。他站起身等着Clark走到眼神接触范围内。

“Clark，一吐为快吧。把坏消息告诉我。不管是什么，我们一起面对。那些外星人想要什么?"

Clark大踏步跨过房间，眼中满是狂野的占有欲，Lex不由自主的后退一步。

“他们得不到的，”Clark低语着。“我不会准许。”

他抱住Lex，紧的Lex都快窒息了。Clark的双唇像失控的烈火一样点燃了他的双唇。Lex沉湎于环绕他的火热和激情-他从来都无法抗拒Clark。这是他们在一起这么久的原因；Lex从来都没有放弃Clark的勇气。如果堡垒是用冰做的，Lex知道他们会一路融化到大海里，这个念头只让他更紧的贴到Clark身上。如果他当时能爬到Clark的身体里，他一定会的。

他们的牙齿撞到一起，Lex把手指埋在Clark的头发里。Clark的嘴巴征服了他的，舌头在里面轻抚，舔着，湿润了他略干的嘴角，用通常留给身下某处的狂热吸着他的舌头，Lex非常确定Clark只需用他那不可思议美丽双唇的亲吻就能让他高潮。这已经有...额，很久没有发生了。Lex感觉自己在猛烈的火堆上被烤着，在屈服于舔舐他的火舌和需要呼吸间左右为难。当Clark更紧的抓着他的时候，Lex的肋骨呻吟着抗议。他感觉到自己的手指从Clark的卷发中滑落，尽管他的身体在飞奔向星空。 然后只剩下了呼吸和火热，他自己的心跳声像遥远的大海的咆哮声匆匆从耳边穿过。Lex闭上眼睛，飘向天堂。

********************************************************** 

“Lex，你醒了吗？你还好吗？”Clark俯在他身前，额头的皱纹里刻满关切。Lex慵懒的伸手去抚平它们。他的另一只手抚摸着Clark宽阔赤裸的胸膛。Lex意识到自己躺在堡垒里铺着皮毛的床上，而且腰以上都裸着。Clark也是，只穿着一条破旧的牛仔裤。熟悉的红蓝制服无影无踪。

“你换衣服了，”Lex咕哝着，仿佛那是世上最重要的事情。他环顾四周，发现电脑还没有修复他们上次在天花板上弄出的裂缝。拥有一个能漂浮，轻易打碎东西的恋人既是祝福也是诅咒。Lex记不清他们是怎么跑到天花板上去的，但他清晰的记着Clark的手打碎天花板正中晶体的时刻。那天下午Lex颇为自豪。他忍不住坏笑起来。

“耶，”Clark说，脸上浮起小小的笑意。“就一个刚被我吻晕过去的人来说，你看上去对自己挺满意的。”

“你像对毛绒玩具一样紧握着我，Clark，”Lex说，他的视线清晰了一些。“我觉得你捏断了一根肋骨。”

“该死，”Clark说，起身，迅速的扫描他一遍。他从床上跳下来，对着天花板怒吼，后者看上去，一点都不意外，漠不关心的沉默着。Lex发誓，那道裂缝在冲他微笑。“电脑，你为什么不告诉我Lex受伤了？”

“你又没问，”一个女声暴躁的说。

“我告诉过你她听上去像你，”Clark转向Lex，指责地说。

Lex坐起来的时候退缩了一下。看来确实得调整一下AI的性格了。他们每次滚完床单，她总是特别的心烦意乱。他在认真的考虑重命名她“PRUDE”（假正经），只是他的首字母缩写词只想到了“Universal Database of Extraterrestrials”。AI设计的初衷是照顾Clark，尽管如此，他是Clark的...Lex从没找到适合他俩的词。爱人，生活伴侣，丈夫，配偶。无论AI愿意怎么称呼，他是Clark的。就这么简单。既然Jonathan，Martha能习以为常，一堆电路系统当然也能。

“他受伤了！做些什么，”Clark大喊着。墙上显现出一道蓝色的光束，缓缓扫过Lex的胸部。他能感觉到温暖的光线正在治愈他。它明亮的闪烁了一下，然后消失了。Lex伸伸腰。像新的一样完好如初。

“用不了几个小时，我就自己痊愈了，Clark，”Lex说，去拿自己的衣服。他举起两条浅紫色丝质布料，扣子全没了。Lex只能猜想这本来是他的衬衫。他最爱的衬衫。他叹了口气。想到接下来几周电脑会在它的角落和缝隙里不停地发现小小的紫色扣子，这也值了。

Lex把扯坏的布料扔在一边。“我不记得我的衬衣被扯坏了。我还错过了什么？口活？超级爱爱？”

Clark的脸红了，使劲摇着头。他躺到Lex身边，心不在焉的抚摸着他的肚子。“当然没有，Lex。我绝不会-”他的手指轻轻拂过Lex的腹部，双唇接着吻过。Lex因这温暖的触摸颤抖着。

“逗你呢，Clark，”Lex说，将手插到Clark的头发里。他轻柔的吻着他，欣喜地看着Clark开心的脸庞红扑扑的，熟悉的绿眼睛回望着他。“既然你已经在我身上宣告了主权，请告诉我这是怎么回事？”

********************************************************** 

Lex躺在床上，得意地笑着。他忍不住。这简直太荒唐了，同时又超级酷。他好奇自己会不会笑得停不下来。他觉得自己像圣诞节后的鬼灵精一样可笑-他的微笑至少大了三个码。

“你是认真的吗？”Lex大约第二十次这样说。他好奇Clark什么时候会在墙上盯个洞出来。他知道在这之前，他还能再重复几次。

“我是认真的。”Clark用略带怒气，被虐待的语气回答道。就凭他忍受这种废话，他就该被封个圣徒的名号。Lex觉得自己的脸笑得都快抽筋了。这绝不像Luthor的风范。

“你确定这是他们想要的？我们之前跟外星人可是有过交流方面的问题，你懂得。”Lex看到墙上某处因热力而模糊了一下。他笑得更开了。

Lex不想说的太明确，但除了他和Clark之间的那些巨大的误解，还有记录在册的声名狼藉的 **草率婚礼布丁丑闻** :这涉及到奶油糖果布丁和古老的Churalean结婚仪式，后者只有光头男人，三只脚趾树懒和红靴子同时在场，而且布丁着火的时候才会被引发。白兰地沙司，打嗝和热视线绝对不是个好组合。那可不是他们的美好时刻之一。即便现在，只要提到奶油糖果布丁就会让Lex反胃。这是LuthorCorp菜单上被永久除名的三款菜品之一，在Metropolis动物园举行筹款晚宴的惯例也被随后取消了。Lex叹了口气。他真的很喜欢那些猴子管家呢。

但即便是那场惨败的回忆也无法让Lex的笑容黯淡。Clark缓慢的转着眼球，一副蓄意蔑视的架势，有那么一会，他看上去好像被Linda Blair的鬼魂附体了。

“我一字不差地告诉了你他们的原话，”Clark说，竭力让自己听上去很耐心。

“一字不差？”

“究竟‘exactly’的哪一部分你理解不了，Lex？”

“你确定他们对我迅速升到权力巅峰，让我成为董事会会议室的苦难的根源，在Metropolis广受赞誉的优雅效率和无可辩驳的逻辑不感兴趣。”

Clark咬紧牙关。“不，Lex。”

“或者我不需现代科学和医学帮助，毫不费力就能从几乎任何大大小小的损伤中痊愈的自然能力？”

“如果你指的是你那陨石引发的‘自然’能力，能保全你的性命，却不能躲开攻击，不，他们一点兴趣都没有，Lex。“

“他们也没有提到我机敏的才智，不屈不挠追求更高知识的献身精神，我...”

“不，Lex，他们对你成功名列世界上最富的人之一，却小气的不肯请会计师来处理你的个人财务也没有兴趣。老天，你一直都是这么个自大狂，我竟然没有注意到？”

“友好一点，Clark，否则我不会让你参加下次的自大狂匿名会议。”

“自大狂和匿名可合不来，Lex。并且，匿名可不是你的风格，”Clark反驳道。Lex莞尔一笑。

“你的外星朋友们可不会容忍时尚界的难民这么辱骂他们的救星。”

“你能不能别再提那双红靴子，Lex？现在换已经来不及了。”

Lex点点头。说实话，那双靴子已经成了他的奇怪爱好之一。第一次Clark全身脱光光，只穿着那双靴子把他按在墙上爱爱，Lex就喜欢上了。但他才不会告诉Clark呢。

“并且，”Clark狡猾地说。“我觉得你私下里很喜欢那双靴子呢。”Lex眯起了眼睛。有的时候Clark略微有先见之明或者太了解他了。这都值得关注。他拒绝变得可预见。

“就再告诉我一次嘛，Clark。”

“耶，因为你的自我 **如此** 需要一剂超大剂量的Miracle-Gro。”（译者注：美乐棵(Miracle-Gro)是施可得公司下属著名园艺品牌，也是世界销量第一的家庭园艺肥料与营养土。）Clark抱怨着，他听上去太像Chloe了。他翻个白眼，深吸一口气。“好吧，Lex。再说一次。他们想要你的身体-你辉煌的，光秃秃的，赤裸的身体！你的名声已经超越了所有的预测-我知道你已经算过了，Lex-它匪夷所思的传遍了我们可怜的银河系，扩散到了遥远的星空。现在，外星人来到我们星球为了一件事，只为一件事。他们听说你的性爱能量 足以给小型核设施供能，余晖如此明亮以至于太空可见。你已经被官方分类为跟极光并列的气象现象。他们希望你能用数百万的开心，光头Lex-精子帮他们星球繁衍后代。他们甘愿做任何事来保证你默许（acquiesce）他们的请求。你现在开心了？”

“你说了‘acquiesce’（默许），Clark。天哪，你 **真的** 生气了。”

“ _加勒比海盗_ ，Lex。我上高中的时候，你给我买的DVD，记得不？不，我没有生气。我只是...”

“吃醋了？”

“我没有吃醋！我...有些担心。他们想跟你滚床单，Lex！”

“额，Clark，你又跟你的外星小朋友们吹嘘我的能力了。我受宠若惊。真的。我还以为你不会泄露隐私呢。”

“去你的（Fuck you），Lex。”

“看上去你还得先排队呢，”Lex自鸣得意的说，双手放在脑后，向后靠在床上。

Clark咆哮着把他扑倒了。过了好久之后，他们才不再语无伦次。

********************************************************** 

“闭嘴，Clark。”顶层公寓的电梯在他们身后关上。天哪，真是有史以来最漫长的一天。Lex最想要的就是来一杯，然后再也不要听到“性爱”这个词。嗯，也许有些夸张了；毕竟，他也只是凡人而已。

“没门。听了一遍又一遍你那些‘我性爱之神的名声已经超越了地球的区区凡人’的废话，我有权这么做。”Clark猛地躺到公寓的沙发上，踢掉了他的靴子。它们掠过房间，砰地一声落在Lex面前。他抬脚鄙视地推了推。

“你可是那个在国际电视上抓狂的人。”

“他们没有告诉我所有细节，Lex。我妄下结论了。你会怎么做？”

Lex耸耸肩。他不想去考虑这个。很可能会有一堆外星人尸体和51区以来最大的遮掩行动。他觉得自己是个理智的人，但是一旦涉及Clark，就世事难料了。

“首先，我会确保我掌握了所有事实-”

“我以为我掌握了。”

“你是个记者，Clark。你是跟事实打交道的，不是吗？我不指望Lois明了这个概念，但我对你的期望更高。”

Clark眯起双眼。“别跑题，让我们从长计议，Lex。我们都反应过度了。他们本质上来说就是想让你尿在杯子里。仅此而已。”

“我同意了这种传播方式仅仅是因为另外一个选择太暧昧，更不要说超级昂贵。”Lex走到吧台前，松开领带，扔到一边。Clark在他身后迅速换上T恤和牛仔裤，带起了一阵风。

“说实话吧，Lex，可别告诉我，没能跟一堆美丽光头的外星人滚床单没有让你失望。”

“我没有，”Lex说，外套追随领带落到一边。“再说了，光头可是你的爱好，不是我的。”

“喔，真聪明，Lex。没有狂野的性爱派对，没有四十个日夜的纵情酒色，没有外星版本的印度爱经，什么都没有。他们只要一茶匙的精子和一条奇特的Luthor染色体，仅此而已。”

“不要低估了那条染色体的意义，Clark。Em-shahalian族觉得它很重要呢。坦白的说，我可不想让你更心烦。我知道你一吃起醋来是啥样。”Lex努力克制着声音里的笑意，给自己倒了一杯威士忌。

“我要双份，”Clark插嘴说。Lex挑挑眉毛，什么也没说，给Clark倒了酒，跟他一起坐在沙发上。他一坐下，Clark的胳膊就环绕了过来。回到家的感觉真好。他们静静地小口喝着酒。“我才没吃醋，”Clark咕哝着。

“如果你非要这么说。”Lex温暖又开心，而且他们经历过比这坏多了的外星来客。Lex愿意放过吃醋这件事。暂时而已。“你知道，Clark，能帮助一整个星球繁衍后代真的很不可思议。”

“耶，还不用面对那些每两个月就来一次的讨厌的亲子诉讼。”

Lex本能地退缩了一下。“这不公平，Clark。你知道我没有-我不会-”

Clark拿过他俩的酒杯放到沙发后的桌子上，然后把Lex推倒在柔软的皮沙发上，吻住了他。呼吸急促，脸色潮红，他把Lex抱得更近了。“我知道。我也不会。我只是想看你紧张一下，Lex。你能想象当我以为你要跟整个星球的外星人上床时，我是多么疯狂吗？我甚至都不能指责你，因为他们如此绝望以至于爬上飞船，飞越几个星系只因他们的信息说你是他们所需的最好资源。又不是说你主动跑到他们跟前去抛媚眼，卖弄风情。”

“记得你说没有吃醋，”Lex对着Clark的双唇轻声说。

“可能有一点，”Clark承认，向Lex的舌头张开双唇。

“这是LAURA仍拒绝跟我们说话的原因。”Lex手指缠绕着Clark的发丝，在他耳边低语。“但这绝对是值得的。”

吃醋爱爱都快赶上和好爱爱了。Lex确信那些破损的家具，扯碎的床单和堡垒卧室里地动山摇的运动是他们赶往Metropolis时，电脑仍然坚定拒绝跟他们说话的主要原因。Lex考虑更新LAURA的性格，少点Smallville，多点Metropolis。Clark告诉他外星人的要求后，额，进行了诸多...谈判。数小时咄咄逼人的（私下）谈判，关于哪些外星人有资格要求Lex的身体，哪些没有。很显然，仅存的氪星之子宣告了对Lex Luthor不可争议的主权。

当他收到不可拒绝的提议的时候，Lex总是会很快意识到。当Clark吃醋的时候，他真的是让人无法抗拒。

当他的双唇环绕着Lex的阴茎的时候。

当Clark深深埋在他体内，每一下冲刺都让他眼冒金星的时候。

Lex依然能感觉到Clark的双手在他身上留下的印记，尽管那些淤青已经在几个小时前消失了。他用舌头轻舔着Clark的耳朵，感到他在颤抖。“今天下午你还没要够吗？”Clark的声音，深沉挑逗，色情满满，像这世上最美妙的脱衣舞，让Lex满怀期待的微微颤抖。老天，他永远都不会想要放弃这个。他已经找到了自己的伊甸园，此时他要是想招致流放就见鬼了。

Lex亲吻他脖子的时候轻声笑着。“我得维护我性爱之神的名声，是不是？”

“不，Lex，你真的不用，”Clark说，把Lex拉到他的大腿上。“就是你的名声让我们陷入这一团乱麻。”Lex跨坐在他身上，抬起身，两手扶着他的双肩。

“这可不是一团乱麻，Clark。我们成功地让各方都满意了，不是吗？”

Lex在Clark的大腿上压蹭了一下，作为奖赏，Clark呻吟着把他拉近了。“你不满意吗？”

Clark可能仅凭亲吻就能让他高潮，但Lex却有仅靠语言就让Clark高潮的本事。他愿意把这当成是他特有的天分。他独有的超级-能力，可以这么说。

“天哪，Lex。”

Clark尝起来像威士忌和雪花，Lex几乎忘记他们一起在床上缠绵半天了，他们花了很多年一次次地探索彼此身体的每一个角落。有时感觉每次亲热都是第一次，每个吻都是惊喜，他永远都吻不够Clark柔软的双唇和湿润的舌头，听不够Lex舔遍他全身时，Clark发出的细小的呻吟。

“准备好再来一发了吗，Clark？”摸上去绝对准备好了，Lex开始扯着Clark的T恤，仿佛他已经很久没有抚摸过赤裸的肌肤了。这渴望，对Clark的向往，是Lex永远都不想戒掉的瘾。

“就等你了，”Clark咕哝着，在Lex喘口气或有任何想法之前，他就赤裸着躺在了沙发上，Clark跪在他的双腿间，一只温暖的手已经在挑逗他的坚挺。

“Clark。”舌头围着他阴茎的头部打着转。

“你尝起来好美味，Lex，”Clark咕哝着，他的呼吸让Lex因愉悦而颤抖，修长的手指轻柔从容的上下抚动着。

“小心，Clark，”Clark舔舔双唇，滑过肿胀的头部的时候，Lex低语。“那可是珍贵的物品。”

Clark轻声笑了，Lex感觉小小的颤动从Clark的嘴唇传到他的阴茎上。他从沙发上弓起身，把自己挺送到Clark温暖喉咙的深处。

伴随着吸吮的声音，Clark双唇轻轻滑下，轻声说：“我保证一滴都不浪费，Lex，”然后全部咽了下去。

Lex闭上双眼，放任自己沉浸在快感里。当他高潮的时候，Clark的双手轻抚着他，Clark的双唇环绕着他的阴茎，Clark的名字萦绕在他的唇边。如果关于哪个外星人拥有Lex，肉体和灵魂，曾有疑问的话，现在都烟消云散了。他们一起沉醉入梦乡。

 

**全文完，2015.9.20**


End file.
